Sacrifice
by WatchMeChange
Summary: Sequel to Never Forgotten. Bella seems to be slipping away from Edward more and more. When she learns that the Volutri arn't the only ones responsible for her change, will she get to see her love before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**New Enemies**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters**

BPOV

The sun hit me with its wonderful rays. It was so warm just lying here, so peaceful. Every inch of my body being heated by the light. It was almost the warmest thing I remember feeling in this life. I took my time breathing, smelling everything around me. I could smell _him_; he was always in my daydreams. We were always in this place, a wonderful meadow. The breeze blew another string of his scent into my face. I turned to look at the beautiful creature that laid beside me. His prefect body gleamed in the light. It took my breath away.

"_You're so beautiful."_ He always said this to me when I was daydreaming. It was so lovely to hear him speak. Maybe I would be aloud to stay in this illusion a little longer today. Maybe Marcus and Aro wouldn't need my serves. Perhaps I'd get to stay in my small room and imagine numerous amounts of different scenarios with Edward in them. Daydreaming seemed to be my only escape in the past 5 months.

I was constantly being tested on. Aro always seemed to find a new way to test my abilities. I had successfully blocked everything he had thrown my way. My power had not changed. Something that had changed was my memory situation. I had almost gained back everything I'd lost. Most of the missing pieces had something to do with Edward which was very frustrating. Maybe that's why I was always subconsciously imaging myself with him.

There was a soft knock on my door, and Aro stepped in. I kept my back turned to him. It seemed my current state would have to be put away for the time being.

"Good afternoon Bella, we have another job for you today." I nodded; he was the only vampire I "aloud" in my room. "When you're ready you can come down to the office for you orders." I didn't turn around when I nodded again. He left just as fast as he came in. I said good bye to my imaginary Edward and changed into my work clothes. I pulled my black shirt over my head, it was form fitted. The pants were somewhat the same…there was still blood stains on them from the last time I had a job. The urge to lick the dark spots was overpowering, how easily old habits return.

The corridor outside my bedroom was narrow and dark, the only light came from a few candles that hung from the ceiling. I had become very familiar with the lay-out of my prison. That's exactly what it was, a prison. I was aloud to leave for business only. I found that out the hard way. For about the first mouth I lived here, everyday I would try and escape. For my punishment, Marcus had me drink human blood. Until then I had successfully remand a "vegetarian". The urge to run was suppressed after that. I was now the Volutri's personal assassin; I killed whoever they told me to. My last job had been a family that stumbled upon the vampire secret.

"Oh Bella, good to see you here so soon. I thought we might have to send Alexander up to get you again." He scowled as I opened the door to his office. I sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"So who is it today? Another innocent family or maybe you'll have me go after the elderly? I know how those seem to be extremely compromising to you." My voice was flat.

"No, actually we have reason to believe there might be a vampire uprising. There have been whispers of a group who plan to over throw the Volturi." He seemed unconcerned. There had been a lot of these kinds of groups lately, none of which where successful. I nodded. He handed me an address on a piece of paper.

"That's it? No other instructions?"

"No not this time, your not going to exterminate them tonight, we need someone on the inside." I laughed coldly.

"Get someone else, that's not my line of work." He stood-up and walked to the door. I stayed seated. "Bella, don't make this harder then it needs to be. Now go back to your room, change, then go and do your job." I hesitated and then with a loud sigh I left the room. How much more of this hell would I have to go through before they let me go? Aro had told me once that I would be serving him for the rest of my life, but I didn't believe him. No matter what anyone said, I was going to get out of here. I had to, I made an unbreakable promise.

Once changed, I went to the part of the city that was written on the piece of paper. I had found it hard at first to find locations because I couldn't read Italian. But after a few lessons from Aro I got the hang of it. It was in the more unpopulated area of Volterra. I silently walked in the darkness of alleys and under bridges until I found the house the address had said. It was small and had old blackest for windows; it wasn't a strange sight like it would have been back home. The outside walls had large cracks in them. There was a lot of noise coming from inside, it sounded like they might be having a party. For a rebel group, they sure weren't being very secretive. I needed to get as much information as I could. I hated working for the Volturi, but if it made my time with them shorter then I'd to whatever was asked.

I quietly walked up to the front steps, as soon as I put my foot down the noise stopped. The lights from inside were shut-off. I listened for talking but nothing came. There was a quiet rattle behind me; I whipped around ready to fight. A tall, older looking man was walking up the path toward the house. He had dark brown hair and bright red eyes, I sniffed the air. He smelled like musky dried blood. He stopped when he saw me; a frown came to his face.

"What do you want, Straniero." His Italian accent was very thick, his eyes narrowed.

"Do you live here? I need some information." I made my voice as stern and commanding as I could.

"Sì, what kind of informazioni are you looking for?" He lifted his head, still not taking his eyes from me. He moved closer and sniffed the air. "You smell….Semplicemente meraviglioso." He licked his lip. It was true, my scent was the same as when I was human. The door behind me opened and a hand grabbed my shoulder. I was pulled inside and before I could say anything else to the mysterious vampire outside. I slammed into something hard and then I was thrown to the floor. It was so dark inside even my prefect eyes could not see. I turned to my other senses, there was more then one scent flouting around the room. I could here low breathing, and then someone laughed.

"How did you know about this place?" It was a women with a french accent. I could smell fresh blood on her breath. I took a deep breath in, the blood smelt young; it was clean and pure even against her lips.

"Were I get my information from isn't important, all you need to know is that I have it." I tried to sound uninterested. I heard another person snort, and then a hand grabbed my chin. How could these creatures see?

"You're in no position to speak to us like that. I suggest you tell us everything you know and where you learned it from or we might be forced to do something unwanted." I could feel his breath against my cheek. I grabbed his wrist, his grip tightened on my chin.

"I heard a rumor, that this was the place housing a group of rebels. That is all." He sighed and then patted my head.

"Yes there has been a rumor about that." Why did he sound so amused. Just then the lights went back on and my eyes adjusted. There in front of me were 3 strange looking vampires. Of course they were deathly pale, and extremely beautiful but there was something about them, something different then other vampires I had seen. They all shared the same hair and eyes. White blonde and straight, except the woman who had hers curled. There eyes were the most unnerving part, they were pure black. Not a single piece of white or red was in them. All three were wearing out dated clothing.

"What are you?" My voice was choppy.

"So you really must be a new born, that or very stupid." The woman laughed.

"We are vampires of course." The male that was standing the furthest from me finally said.

"You look very different from others I've seen."

"We are blessed with eyes that have no boundaries. No matter what the condition, we see everything."

"That's impossible."

"How would you know, you are new in this world." The female smiled down at me. It would explain how they could see me in the dark.

"Where did you hear about us?"

"I told you, I just heard a rumor."

"A rumor…well there's on way we can find out for sure." She turned her attention away from me. "Alessio, come in here please. I have a job for you." The Italian vampire from before stepped into the house. The strange looking vampire pointed at me and nodded. Alessio walked closer, I snarled loudly. He stopped just a foot away and looked into my eyes. He stayed that way for a moment before two creases formed on his for head. He became frustrated and turned back to his commander.

"I can not read her." He sounded completely shocked. I went to stand up but a hand forced me back down. I hadn't released there was somebody behind me. I tried desperately to throw him off but he was too strong. Alessio tried again, and failed. Everyone looked very puzzled. I was glad that I had my power to avoid most vampire powers. The youngest male in the group walked forward and touched my cheek. His hand was freezing, even for our kind.

"I can not see into her either, just what kind of vampire are you, Straniero."

"I can block other's powers." They all looked at me for a moment. Then I was pulled up from the floor.

"What is your name?"

"It's polite to speak yours before asking for someone else's." I wasn't going to play there game they were setting out for me. He chuckled.

"You certainly are rude, aren't you? I guess it can't be helped. My name is Christopher; this is my sister Anne Marie, and my brother Mackenzie." They all smiled when their names were called. I turned to look at the one that was behind me.

"I am Talbot, from Germany." He looked like a body builder, no wondered I couldn't fight him off. They waited for me to speak.

"You give your names so easily?"

"We have nothing to hide; you are after all only a weak mixed blood." Christopher walked to a chair across the room. Talbot lifted me up and sat me down in it. "Have the Volturi been letting just anyone in now a days? There doesn't seem to be anything special about you." He seemed very unconcerned with what he was saying to me, as if he knew along what I was doing here.

"The Volturi? What are you saying?"

"Don't insult my intelligence; I know why you are here." I looked at the other vampire's faces, why hadn't they just killed me?

"I am not here to kill you or your coven. Like I have stated before, I just need some information. As it stands the Volturi as uninterested in your actions. I would advice you to keep it that way." He looked into my eyes again. A soft meaningful look came to his face. I was surprised by his sudden change in mood.

"I do not need to read your memories to know you suffer. We can offer you more then the Volturi."

"Christopher…she is with _them_. What are you asking?" Anne Marie cut in. Her eyes were no longer black; they had turned a beautiful blue. He raised his hand to her.

"What do you say? Will you leave the Volturi and join us? Will you help destroy them?" I looked down at the floor. This people could never give me what I truly wanted. Only working with the Volturi could. As much as I hated it, it was the only thing that gave me Edward.

"No, I will not."

"Oh dear, well then we will have to kill you. But of course you knew that."

"You say that like its going to be easy." I laughed lightly.

"Yes, but you can not kill us. You obviously haven't been explained the rules." What was he talking about? "So until you know I'll let you go. Come back when you've been better educated on the matter."

"What? You're going to just let me go, after you've given me your names?"

"Yes and tell Marcus I send my highest regards!" Before I could protest further, they were gone. I sniffed for a scent but I smelt nothing.

I sat in the chair for a moment. They were defiantly a strange coven. But what had he been talking about? I walked back outside; it was starting to get light out. It had been awhile since I'd seen the sun. The last time was with Edward, coming here. Now thinking back I should have ran when he asked me. I had been so confident that we were going to return together. If only I had known they planned on keeping me. Even if I didn't want to believe it, the possibility of seeing his wonderful face again was small. That thought made my whole being ache.

I wandered threw the streets, keeping to the shadows. Could they really give me more then the Volturi? Even if they could, would that path lead me to my love? I needed to know more about them before I did anything rash. The last thing I needed was to end up dead. That wouldn't be good for anyone. I took the underground route to the Volturi layer. It was sad how fast I'd gotten used to this hopeless place. Yet everyday I used this giant maze as my shelter.

Marcus's office was just around the corner, I could here an argument going on inside.

"They will try and take her Marcus! What were you thinking?!" It was Aro.

"They will do no such thing, at least not until they find out who she is. Once they know she is friendly with the Cullen boy they might. I sent her to see them so I could have the upper hand. Aro don't you see, having Emmett change her really had nothing to do with us. You might have given the orders, but who do you think put them into your head? Being brothers I thought you would have noticed sooner." Marcus's voice was soft, smoother then I had ever heard him speak before.

"And what if they don't let her return!…FOOL, you are a FOOL!" I had never heard Aro this angry before.

"That's not something we need to worry about, she's outside right now. Probably listening to everything we say." It always amazed me how Marcus knew where I was every second of the day. "Come in Bella."

I opened the large wooden door to his office; Aro was seated in the chair behind his desk. Marcus was browsing his huge bookshelf.

"From the sounds if it, you might already know what I've come to say."

"Hmm…so you did hear. Well no matter, continue child."

"I went to the house that was on the piece of paper. There was a coven there, they were very old. Their eyes were strange, and they seemed to know about you. My presence was not a surprise to them at all. The leader, Christopher, told me to tell you he sends his highest regards and that if I plan on killing them I should know more about them first. He said it was not possible for me to kill them anyways." He looked at Aro and raised his eyebrow.

"Thank you Bella you may leave."

"But I would like to know what you were talking about before. What do you know about them?"

"Nothing that no one else knows. You are probably the only one in the Volturi who doesn't know who they are. That's the main reason I sent you to see them."

"So I should just go ask someone else?" He nodded and motioned to the door. I knew I wasn't going to get anything else out of him. I wasn't sure if anyone else would tell me either. My relationships in this prison were strained

My room was clean when I got back to it. It seemed to maid service had come while I was gone. Humans were so pathetic around us, why Marcus and Aro let them live was a mystery to me. All of them where the same, they only stayed around because they hoped to become vampires. The thought sickened me. Who in there right mind would _want_ to become a vampire….

I stopped my train of thought, my situation had been different. I was doing it out of love. Not for the ridiculous reasons these people had. If given the choice again, I wasn't sure if I would still want it. Of course Edward could never know this. He probably wouldn't ever get the chance anyways. I sat down on my couch and thought back to the events of the night. What had Marcus meant when he said what he had said to Aro? I was tired of being let out in the cold, being the last to know things. There was a knock on the door. My nostrils flared at the scent.

"What? Zander I told you never to talk to me again."

"I know Bella but we haven't talked in months! I miss you." Was he serious?

"You come in here and I'll kill you."

"I know about the coven you visited tonight." Well maybe just this once I'd make an exception.

**OKAY there you have it! The beginning of the sequel! I promise good things! Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Return**

**I do not own twilight or any characters from said book.**

BPOV

I hadn't seen Zander since my first night in Volterra. I had been avoiding him like the plague and up until tonight it had been working. He opened the small steal door to my brick room, I moved into the opposite corner of the room from him. I saw a frown sneak onto his lips; he ran his hand threw his grown-out blonde hair. Sitting on my clothing trunk, he looked at me with a serious look across his face.

"Bella I know you must seriously _hate_ me. I've done worse to you then Thomas, and yet he is the one that you killed. I imagine you'd want nothing more then to end this thing I call a life. You should never have to forgive me, that's not why I'm here tonight. There are some thing's you just don't understand about the vampire world." It was true, the only things I knew where what Edward had told me. There were so many question had for Zander, he seemed to know a lot more then I'd ever expected him to.

"Zander even though I absolutely hate your existence –he cringed- I have a lot of things I need answered. You're the only one here that will give me straight answers, and because of that reason and the reason alone, I won't kill you right now. As much as I'm inwardly kicking myself for it, I'm going to trust the information you give to me. Do. Not. Betray. Me. Again." I glared at him with all the hate I had been hiding. He looked at my empty bookshelf. There wasn't every much in my room as far as entertainment went, I usually turned to my mind for that.

"You need to start living again Bella; I can't stand seeing you like this."

"You took care of the living part of my life when you helped Emmett kill me. This is what happens when you mess around with a good thing." I laughed bitterly.

"A good thing?"

"Yes, I was happy! I have never felt this lonely in my entire life. Even when Edward left me for the first time, that pain is a fraction of what I feel now. I didn't let you in here to talk about whether or not you think I'm living my life to the fullest. You said you knew about the coven I was sent to see today." I would keep our interaction as minimal as possible.

"Yeah, remember when I told you about being changed by Laurent? While the only reason I was anywhere near Denali was because even when I was human I was working with the Volturi. I had pretty much been there toy since I was born. My mother was changed when she was pregnant with me. I was born a human, but grew-up in the vampire world. The Volturi sent me to watch the Denali coven. When I got there Laurent was leaving….actually was going to see about finding you. I of course didn't know that at the time. He was still very attached to Victoria, I don't know if you know this but James wasn't her only mate if you get what I'm saying. Anyways the night I was changed Carlisle was there, that little black haired one was too. They brought me to the Denali coven where I met Carrie, Victoria's sister. We hit it off after a bit, I never loved someone like I love her."

"What does this have to do with the question I asked?"

"I'm getting there, jesus christ. You know you've become a real bitch. Anyway I told her about the Volturi and how I was suppost to be watching over things here. Then she told me about James and how a vampire had killed him and now Victoria was after his mate for revenge, I didn't really care. After a while of staying up there, I decided to bring Carrie back to Volterra. Aro was very happy to have her in the Volturi; she is a really good fighter. Marcus was more hesitant, but does that really surprise you? It was around that time when Aro's brother, Casimiro came to visit." Good we were finally getting somewhere with this conversation. "Casimiro is what you could call…the behind the scenes worker. Everything Aro does has to go through his older brother Casimiro. Marcus of course hates Aro's brother, and since both of them are purebloods they often fight."

"Purebloods? What does that mean?" come to think of it, Christopher had called me a "weak mixed blood".

"A pureblood is a vampire that was born a vampire, not made. You are not a pureblood because you were born a human and then turned." That didn't make any sense at all.

"That impossible, vampires can't have children."

"They can if they're purebloods. Bella, a vampire is just another species of animal. Think of it as if we were bats. There are bats that eat fruit and then there are bats that live off the blood of other animals. The only difference is that we are humans. Vampires were born the same way as most animals in the world are born, just like there are different types of birds there are different types of human beings. Except of course, vampires come with special abilities. We also have the power to change a human into our kind of species" He waited for me to ask another question.

"So because purebloods are the originals in our kind, are they like royalty? Do they get to have special rules?"

"No, and that is the problem between Marcus and Casimiro. Casimiro believes all vampires are equal, that it shouldn't matter if you're born a vampire of made one. Marcus on the other hand believes all vampires should bow down to purebloods, more specifically him. He thinks they should be treated as the highest kind of gods. Even by humans, which is way they use us and replace us when we get old or die. The Volturi doesn't care about anything but keeping the purebloods in charge. Everything else to them is just a piece in their game." He paused again.

"Where does Aro fit into all this?"

"Aro acts as a peace keeper between the two. When Caius was killed, Casimiro tried to corrupt the Volturi from the inside out. He stated to place moles within our guards so he could keep an eye on Marcus. So far everyone that was placed here has been found and killed. After that Aro has been trying to keep his brother on the back burner. When Marcus heard that Casimiro's men might be trying to take over again he lost it." Another pause.

"And what part do I play in this?"

"I…I don't really know, probably because your so special. You're the only vampire that has been able to block Aro's powers. Even when you were human they couldn't read you. No one can touch you with their abilities, and I guess Casimiro finds that interesting."

"If that were true then why would they just leave me in New York? Aro wouldn't have just deemed me useless."

"He did that because if Casimiro thought you were useless he wouldn't try and steal you." He said very casually. I nodded, everything he was saying seemed to make sense in a strange way. It only seemed natural to have government with different views; it was no different in the human world. There was something he said that I wanted to question.

"Your mother, what she is doing now?"

"Probably what every vampire does when they die. Casimiro's men killed her. No matter how much I disagree with the Volturi's views, I'll never forgive Casimiro." He looked into my eyes, and then a meaningful look came to his face. "You really remind me of her, the faces you make sometimes. I forgot how interesting you could be. We don't even have to talk, just looking at your actions and facial expressions is good enough" He laughed a little.

"Ok well you can leave now." I looked at the door behind him. He seemed to feel how uncomfortable I was. He growled softly, I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Then before I could fight him off, he slammed me against the wall. His hand tight around my neck, I killed violently at his body. Even if I had become stronger I still couldn't fight him off. His nose was at my throat, smelling my unchanged human scent. I snapped my teeth at his face.

"Edward sure is lucky, if it were me I would have been back a thousand times already." My scent along with my abilities had been personified immensely when I was changed, Aro had said it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"And a thousand times we would be dead; he is not irrational like you. He would not come with only the reason of feeding his desire, or without a plan. Besides didn't you just finish telling me how much you love Carrie?!" I screamed in his face, I was enraged. Did he actually think I would welcome his advances, I was lonely but not for him.

"Yes I love her, but I'm intoxicated by you. You have a certain…_fire_ that no man can resist. Why do you think Thomas was driven mad?" He let go of me and backed away slowly. "But I won't betray your trust again, I guess I better leave." He was gone, the door shut softy behind him. There seemed to be a serious trend when it came to my "friends". I should have never let him in. Sometimes I wondered if there were two sides to Zander. He could be nice and caring, smart, and reliable. But then he did something like that and the bad side would come out.

I walked to the place he was sitting and put my hand on it, it was ice cold. I thought of what it used to feel like when Edward would touch me. His hand cold, hands running along my body, creating shivers in the best kind of way. I took a deep breath in, imagining the taste of him on my tongue. When we were together again, I wouldn't resist. I remembered almost everything now, my yearning for him had completely returned. I missed him. It didn't feel like 5 months of being away from each other, it felt like a life time.

"Alice if you can hear me, tell Edward I love him so much…tell him he is still my world and everything in it. I miss you all so much." I had talked to Alice almost everyday I was here. If she was still looking for visions of me, she would "hear" what I was saying. Even if she couldn't answer back it was still nice to know they might be listening.

I hated the thought of being on the bad guy's side. I had always known the Volturi were bad, but Casimiro's ideals where way better then Marcus's. This brought a whole new light to the situation I had put myself in. No matter how hard anyone tried, I couldn't ever catch a break. No matter which why I looked at it, getting a semi normal life would be out of the question.

"Bella, come to the holding hall. We are feeding tonight." Aro's voice carried down the hall and into my room. I didn't want to feed right now, but I couldn't deny the burning in the back of my throat. I got to my feet and walked down the corridor. The chatter of the unlucky humans filled my ears as I got closer. Unlucky humans, I was no better then them. Just as unlucky, maybe even more.

I walked into the room, everyone was already there. Marcus, Aro, Jane, Zander, Carrie, Felix, Demitri, Heidi, Alec and some others I didn't care to know. They were all standing in front of the unsuspecting humans. Yet out of all the smells in the room, one caught my attention immediately. Was I the only one who could smell it? Looking at all the others faces, it seemed that bloodlust had taken over most of everyone's senses. Except Jane, she sniffed the air and eyed the crowd viciously. I turned my attention to the crowd also, searching for the source of the unmistakable smell.

I couldn't find the right face, but I knew it had to be in here somewhere. I stepped closer to the large group, Aro eyed me suspiciously. He then turned to Felix, who shrugged and jumped into the humans. Then everything went insane like it always did. People running left and right, fighting for their lives and watching everyone around them get the life sucked out of them. I run around the room looking for any sign that I hadn't imagine the smell. I stepped closer to Marcus's now empty chair. Suddenly I was pulled behind it; someone covered my mouth and held me out of sight from the rest of the vampires. I had my back was tight to the person's chest.

I closed my eyes and waited for him to speak; he put his mouth to my ear. I pushed my body back into his, he hugged me tighter. The feeling of him breathing me in was enough to almost make me cry out in pleasure. The slow rising and falling of his hard chest relaxed me. I kissed his palm and he removed it from my face. I felt his lips move against my neck.

"I've come to save you." His voice rang in my ears; it was the single most wonderful thing I would ever hear. Even amongst the screaming humans. I sighed.

"I missed you so much…._Edward_." It almost sounded like I had sung his beautiful name. He chuckled; the last screaming human bagged for freedom but was finally silenced.

"So you remembered then?"

"I remember everything." Everyone was congratulating each other for another great feast. The cheers ended when Jane spoke.

"Where is Bella?" I felt Edward stiffen behind me. How were we ever going to get out?

**Haha…am I mean for ending it there? I always wonder if I end my chapters good or not. I tried really hard with this one, I read it and read it and then read it again. So if there are any mistakes I'm very sorry! I was asked why I made Emmett the bad guy, I love Emmett but as far as my story went the rest of the Cullen's just didn't seem like good villains. Review! Please and thank you, and everyone that's already reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL even you silent readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Getting out**

**I Do not own twilight or any characters**

BPOV

I held my breath, and squeezed Edwards arm. The other vampires in the room still seemed to be too drunk from the blood to hear Jane. Edward's breathing had stopped completely and he turned me around to face him. My memory hadn't done his handsome face justice. Even with a slightly worried look on it, he was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"Where is Bella?" Jane said again making sure it was loud enough that everyone would hear.

"Who knows, maybe she left. We all know how much she hates group activities." Carrie laughed.

"No, I smell something, can you smell that?" Jane was being persistent.

"All I smell is blood, what are trying to say Jane?" It was Heidi's high soft voice.

"We have an unwanted visitor, shut-up for a minute would you Felix." All the other conversations stopped, I looked into Edward's face.

"What are we going to do?"

"You're going to go back to your room and get your stuff, Alice and Jasper are waiting outside with a car. Then hopefully we can leave without having any trouble." He spoke fast and quietly but not quietly enough.

"There, did you hear that! Whispering!" Jane almost screamed with excitement. "I knew I smelled something." I looked at him and nodded. I kissed his cheek softly and stepped out from behind the large wooden chair. Everyone's attention turned to me, Jane glared.

"Bella! You missed the fun! What were you doing?" Aro was always the happiest after he had eaten.

"One tried to get away, so I stopped him." I said coldly. They looked suspiciously at me, Zander crannied his head to try and see what was behind the chair. I shot him glare with warning eyes. He lifted on of his eyebrows at me, and then started to walk to the door. Carrie followed him and slowly everyone lost their questioning looks and started to leave. Jane however stayed frozen in her spot.

"What?" I snapped.

"Don't think I'm an idiot Bella. I won't leave the room until you do." I glared at her; maybe I would kill her when I made sure everyone had felt the room. She must have known what I was thinking. "Try it; you'll be dead before your nasty hands touch me."

"I wouldn't even waste my time." I turned too walked out the door. She followed slowly behind me, as soon as I was out of Jane's sight I ran to my room and started grabbing random things and putting them into my bag. There was a soft knock on my door and I threw my bag behind the couch. It opened and I saw Zander, he was looking around as if he expected to see someone besides me in the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked, like I was going to tell him.

"Nothing, what do you want?!"

"For someone not doing anything you sure get defensive. I came to see if you maybe wanted to join me and Felix in a game of "catch the human"." He looked behind me to where I had just thrown my bag. I shook my head.

"No I don't like to play with my food, can you get out now?"

"Bella just tell me, I can clearly see something is wrong."

"Don't make me chase you out. I would like some privacy."

"Oh…did I catch you at a_ bad_ time? You weren't doing anything…_indecent_ were you?" He smiled slyly and began to walk closer. I growled and pushed him away. He just smiled even wider, god if only Edward were here. Zander would defiantly be dead right now. I had to get out soon, if the Volturi caught on to Alice and Jasper, it would be over and I couldn't let that happen. I needed to lie and go.

"So what if I was, it's none of your business what I do in my room. If you leave now when I'm finished I'll come and play "catch the human" with you." He smiled and nodded.

"Don't take to long; I can't only play with my food so much before I get bored." He turned and shut the door behind him. I jumped on my couch and dug behind it. Swinging the bag over my shoulder I walked to the door. As I reached for the knob but it started to turn. I hide behind it as it slowly open. The person wasn't talking, it must be someone on to me. I was completely hidden behind the opened door now, as soon as they closed it I would attack. One less Volturi guard would make it easier to get away.

The person walked into the middle of the room and I slammed the door shut, turning I lunged myself onto their back. There was a loud "UHMP" sound as we both crashed to the floor. The person under me grabbed my arms and threw me onto the couch. I landed on my feet, ready to attack again. To my surprise it wasn't a Volturi guard, it was Edward. I jumped into his arms with both of my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He hugged me.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was you!" I buried my head into his neck. He let me down and held me at arms length.

"I have missed you so much, one little attack doesn't matter. As much as I want to just stand here and hold you forever, we have to get out." He had a serious look on his face. I looked around the room. Our little fight had done a bit of damage to my room. It must have made a lot of noise. He shook my arms slightly so I would like at him again. "Alice says that they already know someone is here, we can't be anywhere near here when they figure out it's me." I touched his face; I was in a bit of a daze.

"Your really here? After all this time…why did you come back?"

"…I couldn't stand being away from you anymore…Alice kept having visions of you talking… "tell Edward I love him so much, he's my world"…I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing you kill and murder and god knows what else for the Volturi. I'd rather risk my life then have you here a second longer." If I could have cried I would have burst into tears. He had heard and seen everything I did, all the bad and all the good. To think after seeing that stuff he still came.

"Thank you….thank you Edward..." I couldn't even speak.

"For what?" He looked confused.

"For forgiving me...forgiving me when I forgot you, for forgiving me when I kissed Jacob and forgiving me when I thought I loved Thomas more then you. I'm so horrible and yet you don't care…you spoil me."

"Of course I spoil you and of course I forgive you Bella. That's what people do when there hopelessly in love." He smiled crookedly down at me, his eyes smoldering. A timid smile as to my face.

"Ok, we should use the back exit, there's an ally that leads to the bazaar in the middle of town, have Alive meet us there."

"She's on her way." He pulled me across the room and to the door. There was no more time for talking. I peeked my head out of the door first, the corridor was empty. I lead Edward through a series of long curvy halls until we finally made it to the exit. I could hear Zander knocking on my door.

"Jesus Bella how long does it take to get- OH FUCK! CARRIE! HE'S BEEN HERE! BELLA'S GONE TOO!" I looked at Edward, he looked very uneasy. We could hear the foot steps close behind us. I quickly opened the door to the back ally and closed it behind us; Edward pushed a large rock that had been near by in front.

"That's not going to stop them." He nodded, I grabbed his hand and pulled him quickly down the ally, it was still night out but you could see the bazaar at the other end. I heard banging against the door, and we started to run at vampire speed. Stopping just before entering the empty bazaar, Edward looked around for Alice's car. He was breathing loudly.

"What is it Edward? What can you hear?" He knew I was talking about the inner voices. A look of devastation came to his face; he pulled me behind them and faced the ally we had just run out of.

"They have Alice and Jasper. How did this happen?" I wasn't sure if he was asking to me or someone else. Three black figures emerged from the ally, Edward and I both let out loud snarls. The moonlight was reflecting off the enemies eyes making them look like something that had just walked out of the deepest pits of hell. I stepped forward, preparing to protect my love. He moved his arm to block my advance.

"Run, I can handle them. Just get out of here now!" His voice suggested he was on the verge of a rage fit. His eyes never left the approaching group.

"No, I will not run. I want to kill them just as much as you do, let me relieve myself of all my frustrations. Why should you be the only one to vent?" His lip curved up in a cocky smirk. He lowered his arm. I looked at my pursuers and smirked also. This was going to be_ fun_, I had waited so long to get my revenge on these bastards, now I could do beside the man I loved.

"Bella, I'm only giving you one chance. Come back with us now, or die." It was Zander; he was followed by Demitri and then Carrie. They all looked enraged by my behavior.

"I will not." I glared at Zander, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Your life babe, I really don't want to kill something as beautiful as you." Edward and Carrie growled in unison.

"What are you planning on doing with Alice and Jasper?" I was trying not to raise me voice, humans were light sleepers around here. Demitri snorted and stepped closer.

"Well we were planning on letting them go if you came with us." Edward laughed; Alice was sending him a metal message. I hoped it was good. My hands rolled into fist, I was done talking to these bastards. I was ready to make them pay for ruining everything I had. Zander crouched and snarled loudly, I ran forward and he swung at my legs. Before he had a chance to move I jumped up, avoiding his swing, and force him to the ground. He grabbed my arm and flung me at a near by wall. I hit it hard, my back cracking loudly.

"Ahhh...damn...dammit."

"Doesn't have to be is way Bella." Yes Zander, it really did.

Edward was doing the dance of death with Demitri, Zander and Carrie were now walking toward me. I stood up despite the screaming pain in my lower back. Carrie lunged first and I caught the tall blond by the neck. Bringing my fist to her stomach; I viciously punched again and again before being kicked into another wall by Zander. My arm had snapped on impacted and I screamed in pain. I stood again; if I was going to die I'd defiantly bring one down with me. My broken arm dangled at my side, the pain was starting to ease as it quickly healed.

"Look at how pathetic you look Bella. Remember when you broke down in that ally back in New York and I said it was the most pathetic thing I'd ever seen? Well I've changed my mind, this is by far the most laughable sight I've ever seen you in. Do you still plan to fight me?" Zander laughed. I glared at him murderously.

"You think this is funny, just wait until I snap your girlfriends head right off!" I screamed. The smile vanished from his face. He jumped forward, when would he learn I was to fast for up front attacks like that? I frog hopped over his shoulders and landed on Carrie. She clawed madly at my arms and legs, cutting my rock hard skin. I took a large piece of her hair in my hands and pulled it out. Zander kicked my back, causing it to snap again. I ignored the pain and continued to rip her hair out. Occasionally I'd punch her throat or slap her face. Zander ripped me off her by my shoulders and threw me backward. I landed on my feet and ran at them again. The monster inside me had completely taken over, the only thought in my mind was killing them both viciously. I slammed into Zander causing him to fly into an empty fruit cart. It broke under his weight.

Carrie stood and turned to run, I kicked the back of her knees making her fall on her stomach. She quickly jumped back up and grabbed my face holding me at arms length.

"I remember killing your father; he was so stupid it all I have to do was break his neck. I guess I didn't really need to cut his throat out, I did that for emphasis." She squeezed my face harder and harder, it felt like my eyes might pop out. Zander stood behind me and punched my lower neck. It didn't break but I hard a loud popping noise. She threw her head back and barked with laughter. Just when I thought my brain might come out of my ears, Edward tackled Carrie into small fountain. It crumbled under the force of the blow. Spinning around I elbowed Zander in the chest. My attention turned to Edward and Carrie; she had him pinned to the ground. I ran and jumped on her back, she tried to turn around but I held her arms to her side. I put my mouth to her ear and spoke in a demonic tone that even surprised me.

"_I'll make this fast and painless, it's the least I owe you…oh that's right, I don't owe you shit!_" I spit her own words back at her. She gasped as I ran my nail across her exposed neck. She started to scream as it slowly cut through her skin. The sound was enough to wake the whole city. Every vein, artery, and bone was being cut threw and every time I hit something important I would pull back on her head harder. Edward had moved from underneath; Zander was no where to be found. He walked slowly toward me just as I tore through her voice box, making her pained screams turn into nothing but an airy hiss.

"Bella that's enough just kill her. You're not yourself right now; you'll regret acting this way later." He voice was soft and loving. I stopped what I was doing and looked into his eyes. My reflection was enough to make me cringed in fear. A total monster stared back at me. I looked down at my victim and quickly ripped the rest of her head off. Her eyes starred at me and slowly closed.

"You fucking bitch…I've never lost…befor…ore." Her voice sounded like hell and I could hardly make out what she said. Edward lit a match and threw it at her body. He helped me to my feet as I reality came back, I looked at Demitri's lifeless, burning body. Edward pulled me into a tight hug, my body started to shake.

"He ran, that coward actually ran."

"Bella if you saw the look on you face as you tore of that women's head, you would have ran too." I pulled away from him, he looked untouched.

"Are you ok? What about Alice and Jasper."

"They're fine; they got away before the fight started. What about you, how's your arm?" So that's why he had been smiling. I sighed in relief.

"It hurts like hell. We need to get out of here, where are they now?" Edward didn't answer. He was starring at on of the roofs tops behind me. I whipped around and saw 5 silhouettes standing under the moonlight. One started to clap.

"Bravo, bravo! What a wonderful show you put on Edward! And Bella, my, my I never thought I would see you dismember someone's head." He roared with laughter. The french accent was very evident. I looked at Edward; he had a smile on his face.

"You always show-up after all the works been done Christopher." Edward chuckled.

**UHUHHHHHH sorry it took me sooo long to update!! I've been going crazy with school and soccer! BUT I PROMISE TO GET SOME MORE CHAPTERS OUT BEFORE THE WEEKS OVER!!! guts pose Anyway what did you think about this one…I can't wait to get into Edward and Bella a bit more. I'm a little hesitant to write a sex scene because I've never written one before! I promise to try and make it as good as I can! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New Home**

**I do not own Twilight!!! **

BPOV

It had started to rain, each droplet of water hitting my skin and medicating my healing bones. The group of vampires had now jumped down from the roof they had been standing on. Christopher was holding his side from laughing. I wasn't sure about the situation but Edward seemed to be comfortabl enough in there presence. I held his hand and entwined my fingers with his.

"I suppose you've been watching over Bella for awhile now right? Making sure the Volturi weren't giving her too much trouble?" He looked at Mackenzie, who unlike the youngest member of their group, was not dying with laughter.

"Of course Edward. We didn't realize you were coming or we would have helped you rescue her." He smiled shyly in my direction, his french accent making it almost impossible to understand his English.

"Well it was kind of short notice actually, I only decided coming about 13 hours ago." His hand tightened around mine. The burning bodies behind us started to smolder, creating a lot of black smoke. It was getting hard to see. The three blond haired vampires closed their eyes. I waited to see what was going to happen; right now it just looked like they were going to sleep. A few more seconds passed and one by one their eyes opened showing a brilliant color of green. Anne Marie smiled when she saw my surprised face.

"Smoke vision." She chuckled. I wondered just how many types of vision they had.

"Maybe we should leave this place, I have a feeling that there will be more Volturi members coming soon." Mackenzie said to the others. "Where are you going?" Edward thought for a moment, Alice and Jasper would be here any minute and I was starting to get restless. Why spend another minute in Volterra if we didn't have to?

"We were planning on going back to Denali." Christopher had now gained enough composer to comment.

"No! That's ridiculous Edward. You don't want them following you there. I'm sure the other coven in Denali would not appreciate you leading the Volturi there. I can't imagine any place you could hide from them…except maybe our house." Edward thought about the offer. It made some sense now that I thought about it. Leaving Volterra might be the worst thing to do. We would have no protection and we couldn't kill them all if they did found were we might be hiding.

"Would you be willing to accommodate Jasper and Alice as well?" He frowned a little.

"…Yes I suppose he is welcome to." Just like they had been called, Alice and Jasper pulled up in a new shinny dark blue BMW, I was sure it was stolen. They both got out and Jasper seemed to be eyeing Christopher. He smirked back and looked down at Alice.

"Alice! So good to see you, oh it's been forever!" He put his arm around her and hugged her tightly, never taking his eyes off Jasper. Christopher proceeded to kiss both of Alice's cheeks. All the sudden I felt extremely angry, my hand clamped down on Edwards. He looked at me with evil eyes.

"Dammit Bella watch what your doing!" How dare he yell at me!

"Oh Shut-up!" Jasper must have been making our emotions crazy, I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't happy.

"Jasper." Alice's voice was commanding and loud. As soon as she said his name the angry feeling was gone. I was being to understand why Christopher had been hesitant to let him stay. Alice wiggled out of Christopher's grip and walked to me. I was pulled into a gentle hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Sorry you too, It might be hard for Jasper to control himself while we stay with Casimiro. Bella I've missed you so much, I'm so glad your ok. Don't worry I told Edward everything you wanted me to. Thank you so much for talking to me everyday." She gave me another hug before turning to Jasper and giving him the evil eye. I looked at Edward, we were both a little embarrassed by our outbursts.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled." I looked at me feet, he pulled me into his arms. I knew he was sorry to.

"We should leave." It was Alessio who spoke now barking the tension. Edward turned to Jasper.

"We are going to be staying with them for awhile. It's not safe to go back to Denali." Jasper shook his head fiercely.

"No, we can find somewhere else. I'm sure-"

"Don't be an idiot. There is no where else safer for you then Casimiro's house." Jasper couldn't argue with Christopher, he knew it was true. Alice gave her husband an apologetic look. Talbot patted my back.

"Alright then let's go! You can drive; do you remember how to get there?" He wasn't asking anyone in particular so everyone but me nodded. Jasper was already back in the car pouting. I could feel the emotion he was giving off and it was making me sick. This was going to be along night.

We had been driving for a good 30 minutes, it was almost too much to bear sitting in the car with Jasper. He forced his eyes closed through the whole ride. No one spoke, it was too tense to even think straight. I had never seen Jasper this mad before. Poor Alice was probably seeing numerous amounts of different deaths that might come to Christopher. Edward cringed now and then probably from the mental picture Alice was sending him and then he chuckled.

"Oh come on Jasper! You know you can't kill a vampire that way!"

"No, but it would defiantly hurt him for a very _very_ long time." The murderous tone of his voice made me cringe. Alice rolled her eyes.

We pulled into an over grown driveway, large steal gates framing the entrance. A huge brick house was waiting for us at the end, it was the largest and most elegant house I had ever seen. It was about the 6 of my old houses put together. I gave a little gasp when I saw it.

"Nice isn't it?" It was the first time Alice had spoken since the bazaar. I nodded and starred out the window. Anne Marie was already waiting for us at the door. She had a large smile on her face, Jasper mumbled something about "nothing to be happy about" and Edward laughed again. We pulled up to the front entrance and got out, Alessio and Talbot got our bags and carried them into the monstrous size house.

"Welcome to our home!" Christopher was waiting for us when we walked in through the large white and glass doors. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside had been. The wall were white and trimmed in what looked like gold plate, the floor was black marble. Above our heads was a large crystal chandelier, it looked like to could sparkle just as much as we did. Jasper had Alice in a protective hold, she probably couldn't get out even if she wanted to.

"Thank you for taking us in….I wasn't every friendly to you before but I really appreciate this." I looked at Christopher, who smiled and nodded.

"You're very welcome Bella. You must be exhausted from the nights events. We have your rooms ready if you want to relax. Mackenzie has called Carlisle, apparently him and Esme will be joining us soon."

"Thank you for everything Christopher…we owe your family so much." Edward smiled at the lanky young man. Once again Christopher just nodded. They were probably having an inner conversation. Mackenzie tapped my shoulder, I turned to look into his light purple eyes.

"Your eyes? What kind vision is that?" I was amazed by the wonderful colors these vampires were capable of making their eyes go.

"Actually it's for blizzards but I just like the way it looks." He laughed. "Would you like me to show you two to your room?" Edward nodded and Mackenzie started to walk toward the stairs, motioning us to follow. Once up the second flight of stairs we passed through a long hall way with what seemed an uncountable amount of doors. We stopped at the end of it in front of a door that said "Master Bedroom" in gold letters. What was this? A hotel?

"It's the biggest one on the top floor; you will have this whole thing to yourselves. There is a bathroom and a walk in closet for your clothes. If you need anything else just ask." He had a pleasant smile on his handsome face. Edward walked in leaving me and Mackenzie alone in the hallway.

"Mackenzie, how many kinds of vision do you and your siblings have?" he smiled and laughed softly.

"It's Mack, and I thought you might ask. We have around 17 each. There are some we probably don't even know about yet."

"Can you show me?" I sounded like a little kid but I was extremely curious.

"Sure." Mack started to blink; every time his eyes opened another color would appear. There was red, blue, black, purple, green, sliver, all the colors of the rainbow and them some. I was so surprised I gasped. He chuckled again. "Edward is getting impatient; you should get some rest now."

"Can you hear thoughts as well?" I couldn't believe I was still asking him questions.

"Yes, all three of us can." I assumed he meant his siblings. "Well we can except for yours anyway. That's quite the gift you have, very special." He grinned.

"Hmm, yes I guess It is. Well thank you again Macken- Mack. Have a nice night." He nodded and then was gone in vampire speed. I opened the door to a bright smiling Edward. To my surprise there was bed and piano in this huge Victorian room. I stared in complete amazement; Edward let out a light sigh and relaxed onto the bed. I walked to the piano bench and sat down facing him. We were silent for what seemed like forever, I decided it was time I to talk.

"There are so many things I want to say to you, I just don't know where to star. I'm so glad…no not glad. There is no word that I could use that would do justice to the feeling I have right now. I'm so relieved to be here with you. I know I've already said this but thank you for forgiving me." I sighed to emphasize my point. He sat up.

"Bella you are amazing. You've been through so much, with and without my help. You've over come some things I wish you never even knew exisited. Everything up until now has been a nightmare for you. I wish I could just build you a little shell and crawl into it with you, we'd never have to deal with things like this anymore. And you thank me for forgiving you?! HA! I should be bagging you on my hands and knees for my own forgiveness. I'm so lucky, privileged even, to be able to say I have your love." He stood up and walked over to me; he placed his hand on my cheek and kneeled down. I closed my eyes and relaxed into his hand. His fingers traced over my eyelids and nose. It felt like tinny kisses. Over my cheekbones and under my jaw, his touch felt incredible on my skin. His thumb trailed across my bottom lip.

"We should get cleaned-up. I bet we smell like burning stone." He laughed and lifted his hand away.

"Don't stop, it feels so nice." He paused and then complied. His hand ventured away from my face and down my neck, touching my shoulders and arms. It was giving me shivers. Then he stopped again. I opened my eyes, about to complain. But he was giving me the most arousing look ever. My mind was thrown into a million scenarios. We didn't have to be careful anymore. Shower first.

I stood up not taking my eyes of his lovely butterscotch pools. They were drawing me in, he stood up to. He followed me into the bathroom and shut the door while I turned on the shower. It was almost as hot as it could get. The room was already getting steamy. I turned around to see that he had a large smirk on his beautiful face. I walked forward slowly and gracefully, our eyes never left each others.

"Touch me again….it felt so good." I hissed the last word and watched him step closer to me. His hand brushed-up my back and then my sides. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling it was giving me. He added his second hand which lightly danced down the back of my neck. They made there way to my hips and then to my stomach. He stopped for a second and then slid them under my shirt, bringing them up slowly as he lifted the fabric away. My hands found his shirt buttons, they worked slowly on undoing them. It was now so steamy in the bathroom my hair was starting to get damp. I gently ran me nails down his now bare chest, and pressed my lips against his collarbone.

Like lighting he lifted me onto the counter, he wrapped his arms around my lower back and my legs hugged tightly to his hips. I started to work on his pants but he stopped me.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should just rest tonight." I shook my head.

"No, I can't wait any longer Edward. There's no reason not to so stop trying to make it not happen." He starred at me and then backed away.

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just don't know how much self control I have…."

"You don't need self control!" I jumped down from the counter. "I'm not a human anymore remember! I just finished ripping a women's head off and your worried about your self control!" He looked surprised at my outburst.

"….Okay…as long as your sure. Have a shower and then all have mine." He left the bathroom before I could argue. I whipped the mirror and looked at myself. I had dust and dirt all over my face and hair, which was extremely messy. Maybe a shower wouldn't be so bad after all. I quickly got undressed and stepped into the large glass room. It had three shower heads, that confused me, why would anyone need three? Even so it felt wonderful on my aching body. I heard a soft knocking on the door.

"Edward you can just come in, there's no need to knock." He was cute when he was like this. The door opened and I heard him cross the floor.

"Um, maybe we should…save the water a little and shower…at the same time." I inwardly laughed.

"You mean together naked?" I could practically feel the embarrassment radiate of him. We were not just about to have sex?

"Uh…yeah, I guess that would be another way to say it."

"Just get in already." He didn't say anything, and then I heard his pants zipper unzip. I started to get butterflies, what a juvenile reaction. I could face killer vampires, kill innocent people, and rip a women's head off but I couldn't hear my lover undress without getting nervous!? I turned to face the direction of his voice, his hand pushed the foggy glass door open slowly. I held my unneeded breath. My human instincts took over and just before he walked in I snapped my eyes closed.

"If you didn't want to, you should have said. I'll get out-"

"No…sorry, don't get out." Slowly but surely I opened my eyes. My vision was greeted with the most stunning body in the world. Edward's eyes ran the full length of my body. I did the same, not only was he beautifully sculpted, but very blessed in the lower have of the body department. I pressed my lips together to keep from making an embarrassing noise. He looked in my eyes, his were black and lustful.

"You're so beautiful Bella." I smiled shyly.

"You're not so bad yourself." What a thing to say. "I mean Perfect." He smiled down at me and walked closer. His lips parted and a long sigh was released. Pulling me closer he brought his soft lips to mine. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and nipped at it lightly. He opened his mouth granting me entrance. I rolled my tongue with his and I slowly dragged my hand down his stomach. His hands where entwined in my hair, pulling it gently. I felt him smile under my lips and then he pushed me up against the shower wall. He held my arms tightly to it, and began to kiss my neck.

"I want you so bad. Right now, Edward." I moaned as his lips reached my left nipple. His tongue flicked out around it, teasing me. The water from the shower was being block by his back and poring down his shoulders. He was an image of a god, and he was all mine. I arched my back so that our stomachs where now touching. He dropped my arms and put his hands on my butt, he lifted me so that I rested on his hips. I could feel him on my leg; he was as aroused as I was. Turning around still holding me, he turned the shower off and carried me to the bed. Our wet bodies slid across each others as we both fell into the satin and silk covers. My breathing had reached a new high, Edward chuckled.

"They can here us downstairs. They're making beats on who might get tired out first." I looked away shyly.

"That will be you." He smiled against my chest. Before I had to take another breath in his hand slowly inched up my thigh. The anticipation of what was coming next was killing me. I opened my legs a little wider so he could inch his body closer to mine. He let out a quiet moan and paused before gently pushing one finger into my entrance.

"Is this ok?" I could hardly even think straight let alone answer.

"Mmmm." I nodded faintly. He quickened his rhythm and before I could control myself little whimpers and whines escaped my mouth. "Edward….please…" He adjusted his position and placed his hands on my hips. I arched upward toward his, practically bagging for more. He looked at me as if to question if I really wanted it or not. "Please…" He slowly pushed up into me, we both gasped in unison. I had my fingers in his hair, pulling it gently. The bed started to rock with our bodies. I was thrown into so much pleasure my breathing had become completely broken. Edward extended one of his hands to my shoulder and began to push into me hard. Our eyes never leave each others, my head rolled back and I felt like I was about to go over the edge.

He slipped his other hand behind my back, pulling me up to meet his lips. I wrapped my arms around his torso and moaned in his ear. Our pace quickened as both of us made sounds neither cared about hearing. I felt myself tense as I let out a loud shaky moan that came from the back of my throat. Edward's head reared back and he let out a long soft groan. I bit my lip as a hot sharp feeling washed over my body. He clasped on me, breathless and shaking. We laid there, completely content with just being together. When my breathing finally started to become somewhat normal, he spoke.

"I love you." He was still out of breath.

"I love you too."

"I know…that was really something else-"

"Shhh, enough." I raised my hand to his mouth not wanted him to ruin the moment with his embarrassing ramblings. He relaxed against me again, resting his head on my shoulder. I grinned uncontrollably. This was the most happiest I'd been since I got to Volterra. I never wanted this moment to end. Something told me it might.

**OHHHHHHHHMG, lol well there you go. I tried my hardest to make it good so it I failed well just let it be. Like I said before it was my first sex scene. Anyways I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy with soccer and school blah blah. Yesterday was my sisters birthday and before that my moms so I didn't get a chance to finish it off until today! But I love you all and thank you waiting! You've been so great to me with reviewing!!! I will try and get the next chapter out a little faster for you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bad News**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters…..seriously do you think I would be writing fan fiction if I did? NO! I would be spending my time and money in some vacation resort in Mexico….probably.**

**I just thought it was waaaaaaaaaay over do to say thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this story right from beginning. Thank you so very **_**very**_** much, and if I wasn't so handicapped when it came to computers I would replay to your every review!...You guys make this fun and worth while so thanks! **

**Ps. I noticed a lot of authors on here give out cookies and shot-outs to their reviewers…is that like the thing to do? Should I do it too? I'm so new to this whole fan fic thing I don't even know! **

BPOV

The day after escaping from the Volturi, Carlisle and Esme arrived with a very unhappy Rosalie. It pretty much went without saying that she'd never wanted to come back to Volterra for the rest of her unending life. I couldn't blame her for being less then joyful about being here again. To add flame to the increasing fire that was Rosalie's mood, Anne Marie had made a comment about her not looking like her normal self which Rose automatically assumed meant she was ugly. I could only imagine that Jasper's mood swings would push her closer to the edge.

There was no news about the Volturi, apparently Casimiro had a bigger influence on them then I realized. I had yet to meet him, Christopher assured me that he would come and meet me soon.

Edward and I were distant. He was avoiding me, most of his time was spent with Carlisle. No one knew what was going on. When we did talk he would never make eye contact with me, when we were together alone he wouldn't touch me. I was starting to get nervous. What could he possibly be hiding from me? It didn't take me very long to here what I thought was probably the reason. Clearly there were people in this house that had forgotten about my new hearing abilities. Alice and Annie Marie were drinking extracted blood and talking about wedding cakes. I had heard Edward talking to Carlisle about a wedding and this just finalized my thoughts.

"Oh Bella! Come and have something to drink with us. We were just talking about how nice it would be to go outside today." She forced what I assumed was supposed to be a smile; it looked more like a pained wince. Something was in her eyes that made me feel uneasy. She looked away quickly when she noticed me staring into them.ui

"Really because I could have sworn I heard something about wedding cakes. Hmmm, well I guess I should get my ears checked, vampires must get hearing problems all the time." I gave her a knowing smirk.

"I….Uh…no we weren't. We just thought it would be nice to uh." She was tripping over her words. I laughed loudly.

"Alice you're a horrible liar! Jeez I though you of all people would be good at it. Anyways it doesn't matter, I've been hearing things about it all week." She looked away.

"Don't say anything to Edward. He's going to be so mad." I nodded. I wasn't going to say anything if someone tried to torture me into it. Now was not the time to be planning a wedding, who knew when the Volturi might attack. Just then Esme walked in with a look of dread on her face, something I thought I would never see. Alice froze with the same look on her face. I looked at them back and forth for some sort of answer. Before I could ask, Edward marched through the door nearly knocking over Rosalie's small tea table.

"Alice. Come. With. Me. Now." She shook her head. "NOW!" His voice shook the walls, I could hear Christopher laughing from somewhere in the large house.

"Edward please don't be mad. I already knew." His facial expression soften slightly as her turned to me. He was careful not to look at me in the eyes.

"How? Don't tell me you have mind reading powers now too?" I could hear the sarcastic tone under his anger. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, actually I heard you talking to Carlisle two days ago. If you're going to be mad at anyone be mad at yourself." I laughed softly. Esme smiled weakly, Alice sighed in relief. Edward stared at me with cold hard eyes, did he really think I wouldn't heard him, I mean the house was big but not that big. I walked up to him and rubbed his arms.

"Don't worry about it, you already know my answer." I grinned full heartedly. He grimaced back.

"I know but it would have been nice to surprise you." He muttered. I kissed his cheek softly and cupped his face.

"I'm past all that; I don't need to marry you to know how much I want to be with you. Sure being tied to each other in every single way possible would be nice, but it's not needed. I'm yours Edward, marriage is just another thing you think is necessary to do when it isn't." He looked at me not sure if what I said was nice or hurtful. In a way it was both. I didn't really _want_ to get married but I already told him I would if it would make him happier. He lost his grimace and smiled.

"You will marry me and that's just how it is." He said using the most fake-arrogate tone he could come up with. Too could play at this game.

"Fine. I'll marry you but I _won't_ like it." I said with a playful pouted.

"Oh you'll like it alright; I'll make sure you will." He growled softly. He picked me up as I laughed, our lips met in a passionate kiss.

"AHEM! Some of us are trying to enjoy our meal." Rose spoke not looking up from the paper she was reading. Esme gave her "the look" and she turned her head and scowled.

The next few days passed without anything new or interesting coming up. Alice kept her eyes out for anything the Volturi might be planning but nothing came up as of yet. I was starting to get worried. It wasn't like them to just let go of something like this. That thought worried me more. There was a good chance they were planning something big and hiding it from Alices' ever watchful "eyes". No matter which way I looked at it things didn't have a very pleasant out come. I was in Edward's and my room when Carlisle knocked quietly on the door.

"It's open." I called from the closet. He peered his head around the large open door.

"I've just come to see if you would be available for a meeting. Christopher would like us all to attend, something important has come up." I nodded and he smiled brightly. "So…about Edward and his proposal or lack thereof. He will ask you…eventually. There are some things…on his mind right now."

"Yes, I just wish he would hurry up. I mean I already know its coming. The suspense is totally killing me." I laughed. Carlisle ran his hand threw his blonde hair.

"I think that's what he's trying to do. Probably to substitute from the lack of surprise you're going to get when he finally does ask you." I groaned teasingly.

"Well let's hope he doesn't wait to long…. Anyway, I'll be down in a second I just have to put away these clothes Alice bought me yesterday." Alice had gone out on a little shopping trip, hoping to cheer-up Rose. It failed. I ended up with all the clothes she bought through out the day. Something I had said caused him to go stiff. "Carlisle what is it?"

"Nothing." He smiled weakly.

"Ok well I'll be down in a second." He nodded and excused himself. A few minutes later there was another knock on the door.

"It's open." I said again. This time I was greeted by Mackenzie, he was looking slightly rushed.

"We're all waiting for you Bella. Could that maybe wait?" His accent made it impossible to get annoyed. I smiled and nodded.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was taking so long." I followed him out of my room, down the hall and into a large lounge. There was a huge table that stretched from one side of the room to the other. Everyone but Alessio and Talbot were sitting already looking at me rather impatiently.

"Ah. Bella good of you to join us." Christopher paused as I grunted my apology. "Now that we're all here, I have a very important announcement. Casimiro is coming back. He will be here tomorrow; I just thought everyone should know. He's looking forward to seeing the Cullen coven again and especially excited to meet Bella." Everyone looked around not saying anything. Rosalie broke the silence.

"You made me get out of my bath for that?" Esme put a hand to her face and Edward's lip tugged slightly at the side as he tried to stop a laugh.

"Actually no, more importantly he will be bringing Aro with him. Alessio and Talbot have gone to meet them half way." Alice spoke before Christopher could. He smiled thankfully at her which caused the room the fill with a thick, hateful air thanks to Jasper. Edward and I both stood-up.

"WHAT NO!" Edward yelled.

"Excuse me?!" I asked. Everyone turned too looked at us, I sat back down but Edward stayed standing.

"Where leaving…right now, get your things Bella."

"Edward enough, sit down." Carlisle put his hand on Edwards arm only to have it shaken off.

"_How dare you_! HOW DARE YOU BRING HIM HERE! WHY DO YOU THINK BELLA'S EVEN IN THIS MESS! IT'S BECAUSE OF HIM!" Edward yelled, Anne Marie stared shocked. Christophers' lips turned down in a slight grimace.

"I don't appreciate your tone Mr. Cullen. From what I understand _you're_ the reason she's in this _mess_. If you didn't leave in the first place, then you would have never had to go to Volterra to get yourself killed. Aro would have never known about her powers and she would be here in this state." The mood in the room was becoming unbearable; all I could do was look at Christopher completely shocked. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Shut. Up. Now!" A new voice joined the argument. My eyes shot to Jasper who was now standing as well. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't care if you can read minds, you'll never know what really happened so just shut-up. You'll never know how hard it's been for Edward and Bella, you can't even begin to understand." His voice was scary calm, but you could hear the hatred in it. I had never been truly scared of Jasper, not even when he tried to kill me. Now, however, I sinking in my seat and trying to avoid his livid eyes. No one spoke, not even Christopher. Jasper clenched his fists and punched the table causing a piece to break off and go flying, turning on his heels he marched out of the room.

Edward looked around at everyone, they looked at the walls avoiding his eyes. Alice was the first to speak.

"Well I hope everyone is happy. I'm going to go calm him down before he breaks more of your things. Sorry about the mirror in the bathroom in advance." She said quietly. In a spilt second her chair was empty another seconds later and there was a loud smash. Edward grabbed my hand and started to lead me out of the room.

"This is still the safest place for you and the family you care so much about. Don't be a fool just because your ego is bruised." It was Anne Marie who spoke. He whipped around and glared at her. They stood silent and glaring for a moment, clearly having an inner conversation. I squeezed his hand slightly. I knew I didn't want to be anywhere near Aro. It was almost guaranteed he wouldn't come alone. Edward didn't want to put me a position where I might have to leave him again. I wouldn't leave, I couldn't leave. Not now that we had come so far together. Nothing would get in our way, not even the Devil himself.

"Edward…it's…I'll be fine, it's ok. Let Aro come here. I don't want to run no matter what, I'm not running from the Volturi anymore." He turned slowly, a look of hurt on his face.

"Bella…" I shook my head.

"It's ok really."

"There you have it! She's fine, I'm fine, there fine -Christopher motioned to the others at the table- everyone's fine. I'll let Casimiro know." He said a little too happily. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black cell phone, he started to key in the numbers.

u

"Wait, I just have one request." He filled the phone closed and waited for me to continue. "I don't have to see or speak to Aro, at all." Mackenzie looked at his younger brother. Christopher nodded.

"Yes that's fine, I don't see there being a problem with that."

"Thank you." I turned and let Edward pull me from the room.

Edward slammed the door to our room and sat on the bed with his head in his hands. I stood silent and waiting from him to say something. I could hear Jasper talking to Alice below us, apparently he had calmed down enough to make-out with his wife. Finally getting tired of waiting for Edward to talk to me I turned to leave the room. He hand grabbed my wrist.

"Please just stay in here a little longer. I'm sorry for my behavior before I just can't stand the thought of him coming here." He looked down at me with sad deep golden eyes. I put my forehead to his chest.

"Stop it…just stop worrying about me so much. Do you honestly still think I can't fend for myself…protect myself? I'm not a weak, breakable human anymore Edward. I've lost my innocence." He placed a hand on the back of my head and played with my hair.

"I know…I know it better then anyone. If it wasn't for my stupidity you would still have your innocence, you would never be put in a position were you'd have to protect yourself. God…I…can't even look at you without wanting to tare myself apart. It should have never gotten this far…" I forced my eyes closed as if it would silence what he was saying. An awful sick feeling was rising in my stomach. "…but it did and here we are. Your broken and ruined in the worst way and I regretting ever coming to this house." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me.

"Ruined? Do you hate the thing I've become that much? You keep saying things and it kind of sounds like you might regret ever meeting me." I felt him stiffen against me.

"I would never regret meeting you. I love you so much…I just hate all the things that have happened so we can be happy." I pulled away from and looked out our window. What would it take for Edward to see that none of these was his fault?

"Edward you are the furthest thing from happy. I'm getting tired of having to tell you this." I pointed at myself. "Isn't you _fault_. I'm sorry that someone else got to _ruin_ me, and that you _hate_ everything we've had to do to get here. You're never happy. We found each other, you're not happy. I'm changed, you're not happy. We're together again, you're not happy. What is so wrong with the way things are? I don't understand why you're so hung up on something you can't change."

"That's not what I'm trying to say. I just wanted this to be different for you."

"But it's not! It's not different and there's nothing we can do so stop going crazy over it. Just be happy we can be together! Stop killing yourself over something you can't fix because that's what you're doing, you are killing the Edward I fell in love with." Something flashed across his unemotional face. I tried to identify it but it was gone before I could. I stared at him waiting for him to respond. The sound of the T.V downstairs was mixing with my thoughts making it hard to concentrate on what I was going to say next.

"Your right Bella, I should be happy. I'm so sorry I haven't been, you're absolutely right about everything.." He hung his head in defeat. I walked over to him at human speed and lifted his chin so our lips could brush against each others.

'If you can promise me to stay the same Edward I love then I promise to be more human like I was before." He chuckled against my lips.

"No deal, I want you just the way you are." He pulled me into a tight hug. "Because I can finally hug you and touch you in any way I bloody well want." I laughed as he threw me onto the bed and crouched over top of me. He leaned forward and kissed my neck, even if I was different now he could still make my head spin. "Breath Bell- never mind." We both burst out laughing. I grabbed his arms and flipped him over.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, decide." I tried to sound as intimidating I could but it only made him laughed harder.

"You know if I hadn't seen you fight I would never be even remotely scared of you." He smiled shyly at me.

"Cut the cute act. For that little comment we're doing this the hard way." He faked a scream and covered his face. We continued to roll around in bed until there was a knock on the door. When we didn't answer they knocked again harder.

"Just a second." Edward chuckled. He walked over the door but before he opened it he turned and mouthed "It's Rose". I faked a scared face which made him chuckle again. He opened the door and there stood a not so happy Rosalie.

"You mind keeping it down a little? We are trying to watch a movie." Before either of us could answer she was gone. Edward turned to look at me.

"Alice wants us to go down and watch it with them. Do you want to or do you want…"He trailed off and looked at his feet. He was so cute when he was shy. I sighed.

"Well I guess we could…but only if you promise me something."

"Whats that love?"

"Promise to race me there." Before he could accept I was gone running as fast as I could trying to find the movie room. In a matter of seconds he was right behind me trying to grab at me. We finally found the room were they where just putting the movie in. Alice looked up at us and smiled, Jasper looked at us for a brief moment before he went back to glaring at Christopher. It seemed like everyone else had forget about the meeting we had had early that day. They were all seated across three large black couches. The T.V was more of a giant white screen then anything else. It took up almost the whole wall.

"What movie is it?" Edward asked Carlisle as we both sat on the floor closest to Alice.

"It's an American one…I think its called Dawn of the Dead." Great another zombie slasher movie. I looked at Edward. He looked like he would have rather stayed upstairs but since we were already here we might as well stay. The lights in the room dimmed and the movie started.

"What is this movie about Alice?" Mackenzie was instantly shushed.

As the movie dragged along I listened to Edward, Carlisle and Jasper pick apart the scenes that we a little less then real. Well actually I listened to Edward answer Jaspers thoughts. Esme jumped every time there was something scary happening. Christopher laughed at all the fake blood and exploding bodies. Anne Marie and Rose were discussing something unrelated to the movie. Mackenzie and I were the only ones who didn't speak through the whole ordeal. I was glad when it was over. The lights came back on and everyone looked at Alice.

"Next time someone else picks the movie." Said Esme who was getting her fingers pried from her face by Carlisle.

"Mackenzie what are you doing?" Anne Marie asked her older brother. I looked over shoulder to see Mackenzie holding his head.

"That was by far the worst movie I've ever watched in my life." We all laughed except for Alice who looked a little hurt. Edward got up first and pulled me to my feet.

"Well I guess will be going now." He scooped me up bridal style and run me back up to our room. The night had just began.

**WOWOWOWOOWWW this chapter was fun and cute to write!!! Once again sorry for the wait! I got hard core grounded and my parents took away my computer! Anyways I hope to get a little more into the background of the three siblings, I know their not really that important in the story but I figured every supporting character should have their story told in one way or another. And also when will Edward ask Bella to marry him again, he was being kind of a baby about the whole thing. SHAME ON YOU EDWARD TUFF'N UP AND BE A MAN...jokes, I love you. Please Review! I love hearing from everyone! **


	6. Update

HELLO!

Well what can I say….two years is a very long time. A lot happens.

I will be updating all my stories to finish as well as going through and editing them. Im glad to be writing again…I really don't have an explanation for not updating for so long. The first story on my update/edit list is Summer Camp followed by Life, Love….and Braaaaiins. Unfortunately im not really sure what ill be doing with my twilight fics… I really appreciate all those great reviewers and followers who have kept me on their alert list and have reviewed in the past. If anyone would like to beta for any stories they feel particularly attached to I would greatly appreciate it. Heres to finishing projects and hopefully starting new ones.

Cheers.


End file.
